3G mobile phone services called the third generation started in Japan in 2002. At first, small-sized packets were transmitted and received for transmission of voice calls and e-mail. The introduction of high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA), however, allowed larger-sized packets to be transmitted and received for downloading of music files and streaming of video. Services of long term evolution (LTE) also started with such an increase in the packet capacity, the services of LTE having orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) used for downlinks to expand wireless networks. In addition, 4G services are going to start in around 2015. This may allow for up to 1 Gbps (bit per second) semi-fixedly and also up to 100 Mbps even in a moving environment. Further, for example, at a hot spot where traffic is locally concentrated, an access point of a wireless local area network (LAN) is provided to offload the traffic.
Further, for example, as a technique for effectively utilizing a frequency band, there is a cognitive radio technique.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of judging coverage of a first system based on a measurement value regarding the first system (for example, a broadcast system) and associated position information, and allowing a wireless communication apparatus not located within the coverage to use a frequency band. Further, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of determining a frequency band to be used by wireless communication equipment based on a usage state of the frequency band detected by a detecting apparatus.